


Prison Breakouts and Sex

by Onasariel



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I wouldn't say the violence is graphic or anything, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, only more so with their sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Sin always has to break her knight in distress out of prison. They often miss each other when he's gone. They can make up for it when he gets back.





	Prison Breakouts and Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, because this is a gift for my wonderful Beta DazzledFirestar! She has been betaing all my Merlin fics despite not being in the fandom, so I've chosen to write her a little something as thanks.

Her Serpent Squad was ready. They had done a trial run a few days prior, attacking a data processing centre for the stock market. She wasn't overly interested in the details. Her father wanted it done. Unfortunately he was the boss and his word was law. She focused on the fun aspect of it, the massacre that occurred was entertaining at least. There was nothing like with mixing a little anarchy with your capitalism, after all.

That attack was a bit of a trial run for their newest recruit. He proved himself just as merciless as the rest of them. She couldn't hold back her smirk when he father gave their next assignment.

They would finally be breaking Brock out of SHIELD.

\---

Sin had been planning this since he was arrested. If she had her way they would go in there guns blazing and burn SHIELD to the ground. However her father had other plans. His plan didn't sound as entertaining as burning the damn organization to the ground but it involved breaking Brock out, so she couldn't really complain much.

The plan was simple. Faustus had been disguised as a normal psychologist working for SHIELD. He had been brainwashing various agents. Sin loved to go in guns blazing but there was something wonderful knowing that they would be welcomed and walking in the front door, thanks to Faustus' conditioning.

She smiled at the agent who opened the door of the safe house, holding up a hand for her squad to wait before attacking.

“Is everyone here, agent?” Sin asked sweetly.

Agent 779 nodded, gesturing to the other agents behind him. “Just as ordered, ma'am.” He said.

“Perfect. You did well.” She smiled, raising her pistol and putting a bullet through the man's skull.

“Don't get any blood on the uniforms.” She grinned as her serpent squad killed the other agents they would be impersonating. “It's best if our disguises are mostly real.”

She reached into her holster, pulling out a strange looking device and holding it up. They had all been given one before they set off for this mission. She smirked as she looked over the device.

“Daddy's devices will alter the rest of our appearance's. Make us look like them.” She said. She called them her father's devices but anyone who really knew the Red Skull would know that it was Zola that made them. Schmidt just took credit.

King Cobra squatted by the body of agent 779, going to take his uniform.

“I don't get it...why did this guy just let us in?” He asked. The other three SHIELD agents had at least been shocked to see them, but Sin spoke to this one as if he was an ally. Sin chuckled, smirking once more.

“Let's just say he hasn't been exactly in control of his own impulses lately and leave it at that.” She said, putting the female agent's outfit over her own. She left it open in the front, framing her cleavage. She wanted to look her best for Brock.

“Now let's suit up and go get my boyfriend...so you can all see what a _real man_ looks like.”

\---

The SHIELD break-in is where the real fun began. Brock was being held on the subcarrier. He was going to be transferred to The Raft. At least that's what SHIELD thought.

Sin held back her smirk as her team was let on. They had everything they needed from their victims, including their faces and clearance codes. Once they were in they dropped their disguises and the slaughter began.

The SHIELD agents were skilled fighters but they had been taken by surprise. She laughed as she picked the agents off one by one. The alarms that sounded only added to the adrenaline rush. This is what she lived for, death and destruction. Death, destruction, and that handsome hunk of a man who was securely cuffed against a wall, smirking as he watched the show in front of him.

Once the agents were dead she casually went up to him.

“Hey, handsome. Fancy meeting you here.” She smirked, going to shoot his restraints.

“Hey sexy. I was wondering when you'd show up.” Brock said.

Once he was free he reached down and gently took one of her breasts in his hand.

“I see you wanted to make sure you looked your damn best for me, eh?” He grinned. Sin laughed.

“Of course, babe.” She smirked, putting her hand over his. “I thought you'd miss me and would want a show.”

“Damn right I did. Come here, you.” He said, letting go and taking her in his arms. He held her thigh and lifted her leg, pulling her body close to him.

“You're so damn hot.” He said, leaning down and giving her a deep kiss.

The alarms were going off and truthfully they should be trying to make an escape but the couple couldn't care less. Brock eagerly pushed his tongue in, moaning in pleasure. Sin welcomed it. His hand trailed towards her ass, squeezing it. She giggled.

“Come on. Let's get you home then the _real_ fun can start.” She smirked.

Their escape was easy. The reinforcements hadn't arrived yet so they could walk right out.

Cobra flew the plane. It gave Sin and Brock some time to catch up.

They didn't care who was in the seating area with them as Brock trailed kisses down her neck ad Sin gave him groans of pleasure in return. Brock's hands moved from her waist to her breasts. He wanted to rip her clothes of and fuck her right there but he knew they both had a small shred of decency left.

Instead he started to put on his hands down her shirt with a smirk.

“Oh,you're eager, aren't you?” Sin chuckled. She leaned over and kissed him, undoing the zipper on the body suit to make it easier for Brock to reach her.

“What can I say, baby? You have the finest pair of breasts I've ever seen. I can rarely keep my hands off 'em.” He grinned when she pulled away.

“Oh Brock, you know how to flatter a woman.” She laughed, moaning softly as he began to play with her nipple.

“You also know how to please a girl.” She said, kissing him again. She pulled away slightly to nip at his bottom lip.

“I can't wait to see how you can please me in other ways.” she grinned.

“Can you keep the outfit on for a bit? I want to look at you in it. Looks good on you.” Brock chuckled.

“Oh? Started to get the hots for SHIELD agents? You were in there too long.” Sin smirked.

“Nah, not the hots for SHIELD agents. Just the hots for my sexy girlfriend in skin tight outfits.” Brock replied.

“I'll keep it on then, just for a little while. I do want to take it off when we get back though. It will get in the way for what I have planned for you.”

“Funny, I have things planned for you as well. Plans that involve fucking you all night long and making you scream my name.”

Sin smirked as she heard the remaining members of her squad coughing behind her. Everyone else had gotten used to the way the two spoke to each other. They would as well.

“That sounds like a damn good time. I hope you don't disappoint me.” She said.

“Do I ever, babe?” Brock grinned.

\---

To Viper and Eel's horror, Sin and Brock continued to flirt and grope each other the whole way home. When they landed Brock picked a giggling Sin up bridal style, heading off to Sin's room.

There was a no relationships rule among the Red Skull's minions but neither Brock or Sin gave a damn. Brock had gotten away with far worse and with Sin they assumed that the Skull felt Brock was worthy. It wasn't that the man cared for his daughter's well being or happiness, he was more concerned over her giving him a proper heir. No matter how strong or useful she was to the cause she was still a female and no woman would inherit his empire. He needed a male heir. Brock was loyal and had good genes. The real Schmidt heir would be perfect.

Sin twisted the handle to the door as Brock kicked the door open, kicking it closed behind them once they entered. He gently tossed Sin onto the bed.

His eyes moved over her body. No matter how many times he saw it he would be in awe. She had curves in all the right places, perfect legs, soft lips made for kissing, and perky breasts that formed the best cleavage he had ever seen. Sin watched him, moving so he could see all of her body.

“Do you like what you see?” She asked. Brock joined her on the bed, straddling her hips as he started to undo the zipper on the bodysuit.

“Yeah, I just want to see more.” He grinned. Sin chuckled as she helped him pull the body suit off. She was wearing her usual outfit underneath.

“Sorry baby, you'll have to do more if you want to see more.” She smirked.

Brock laughed. Undressing her was one of his favourite things anyways. It just paved the way for what was to come.

“I'll do it happily.” He said, reaching behind her and starting to unhook her corset.

He let the fabric fall, making quick work of Sin's bra. He leaned over, bringing his lips to one of her nipples, teasing it with her tongue. She moaned, putting a hand on the back of his head. He began to suck it before he pulled away and moved to the next one, giving it the same treatment.

“God, Brock. You're such a damn tease.” Sin groaned.

Brock started to pull at her pants as he pleasured her. He pulled away so he could get them and her underwear off completely. He paused to stare at her perfect body.

“Gorgeous. My beautiful goddess.” He said, sliding back.

He trailed kisses up her leg, soon moving to her groin. Sin let out a pleased shout as Brock moved in and started to lick her clit, reaching up to tease her nipples once more. As she continued to moan he couldn't take it any more. He took his hands away and ripped his pants off, taking his dick in hand and stroking it. He moved his free hand back to one of sin's breasts and back to her nipples. She put a leg over his shoulder, pulling his close. He let go of her breast, going to take off his shirt.

“I need you. I'm going to fuck the hell out of you.” He said, positing himself between Sin's legs. She wrapped those perfect legs around him.

“Hurry up and do it then. I don't like to be kept waiting.” She said.

That did him in. He grabbed her hips and roughly thrust into her. She cried out in ecstasy, gripping the sheets and arching her back. He moaned as he thrust in and over, her breasts jiggling with the movements.

“Fuck Brock, harder! Faster!” Sin cried.

Brock happily obliged. Sin took her breasts in her hands, teasing her nipples as she screamed in pleasure. Brock was so damn close to coming but he wanted to hold off a bit longer. It was just so hard with her screaming like that. Brock leaned over, forcing his mouth over hers and shoving his tongue into her mouth. If she could, she would have smirked. She knew what he was doing.

He broke the kiss, trailing down her neck and starting to suck it in various spots, making sure to bite down and draw a bit of blood when he was finished. He wanted to leave his mark on her. He knew she would wear it with pride. Sin moaned.

“Shit Brock. I'm so close.” she hissed. Brock wouldn't lie, he was close as well.

“Shit, same. It's been too damn long since I was fucking your brains out.” He groaned.

Hearing of his success, hearing that he was so close to making his girl come put him on edge. He came first, digging his nails into her hips as he came with a loud moan and shudder. Sin quickly followed, crying out as she tightened her legs, pulling Brock closer and gripped the sheets once more.

He soon pulled out, collapsing next to her as they both panted. A moment later Sin moved on top of him, straddling him and kissing his neck. He smirked as he felt her suck and bite as he had done to her. She had to mark her territory as well.

Once she was done she sat straight, looking down and admiring her work. Brock grinned, staring up at his goddess.

“That was amazing. Think they'll try to bother us tonight?” he asked. Sin laughed.

“Oh hell no. Anyone with half a brain knows we've just gotten started.”

 


End file.
